The Black Sails
by XSDStitch
Summary: Upon exploring Kuran discovered a wrecked ship... and makes a big decision.
1. Black Sails Raise

On a beach near of a small village opened a dark corridor and Kuran stepped out. It was the first time for him to appear in that world so he didn't know anything of the place. He also decided to move to the village in sight and try asking around… though he had to admit it would be difficult to explain how he got there. The place wasn't very big and rather small mass of land. At least he could see another beach on the other side of the village.

Thinking of a good story he moved forward. Perhaps he would be lucky and this happened as he noticed a friend was already there or a friend of a friend.

Looking around he saw Will sleeping under a palm tree.

"Will? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a little vacation. What about you?" he wondered.

"Checking out this world as it is new for us"

"A perfect tropical resort if you ask me," Will chuckled.

"With pirates?" asked Kuran as he spotted a ship that had a jolly roger as flag.

"Hmm, seems like it."

"Happen to know whose ship this is?"

"Not from here…"

"Shall we look?"

"Sure." Will smiled.

And the two went to the village port and watched who would show up from the ship. Upon the closer look, Kuran whistled, "I am not expert but I think this brigg got a VERY strong customization and upgrades… I mean, look, 23 cannons alone on this side."

"Never took you for a ship enthusiast," Will said.

"Since I was on board of the HMS Legacy I learned a few things and got a little interest. And this ship is really top notch. Whoever made it that way… this thing is ready to take on Man-O-Wars."

"Sounds like a nice hobby."

"Believe me… if I could afford it, I would get my own boat to work on," told Kuran and from behind them, a voice asked.

"And why don't you get your own ship? It's easy nowadays."

They turned around and saw a blond haired man in a blue and white clothes with hood and they could count four pistals pistols and two blades on him, but it could be told that he surely has more weapons.

"And you are?" asked Kuran.

"Kenway! Edward Kenway!" replied the man.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Will," the other boy introduced himself.

"Kuran Yuma."

"Interested in becoming pirates? If you join now, I might get you to captain within a few months since I capture a good amount of ships."

"What do you think?" Will asked Kuran.

"I lack the time for being a pirate" told Kuran.

"I guess we'll pass," Will said.

"Your loss," told the pirate captain and moved around on the ship before leaving.

"So what now?"

"Explore the island?"

"Sure."

And they walked around it for a while until Kuran stopped, "A wreck… must have been brought here by a storm or so."

"Wonder what we can find," Will wondered.

He moved closer and inspected the remains of the ship, "The hull seems fine except for the hole on the side," was his reply and moved in. "It's a chaos here. The ship was much shaken and everything is everywhere. But no water which is odd."

"Think it might be possible to fix this thing up?"

"I think so… for sure the hole needs to be fixed, new sails are necessary and the chaos needs to be cleaned up."

"Sounds like a fun little project."

"Yeah… but we don't know how much more is necessary."

"Well let's work with what we know and find out."

"Yeah… but I think we somehow should move this thing somewhere where nobody can hinder us," told Kuran. "And we need somebody who knows how such work can be done."

"How about Cid? Since he makes ships meant for space I figured he could help us with a pirate ship with ease," Will suggested.

"Point here," told Kuran.

"So where would be a good place to take this thing?"

"Good question. Perhaps Destiny Islands? As far I know, there was never a pirate ship there."

"Sounds good. I'm going to go get Cid andwe'll meet you there," Will said.

"Very funny," mumbled Kuran as he never moved such an object to a different world.

It took some time but he finally figured it out and put the ship on one of the islands of Sora's homeworld. While waiting for Will and Sid, he checked out the contents of the ship.

It wasn't long before Will and Cid came.

"Good that you came! I took the opportunity to look at around. The ship has materials to repair it partly and from the 20 cannons are five are ready for the scrap yard… also, the captain's cabin is filled with six death dead people."

"Yessh, did you at least give 'em a proper burial or something?" Cid asked.

"Not yet. I thought of you helping me."

"Fine," Will said.

They carried the bodies out and buried them, giving them the final respects.

After some time, Cid came back, "Well the helm is shot and the wheel is all but rotten, not to mention that most of the wood in the captain's cabin needs to be replaced as well as the mast."

"Not to mention this big hole in the hull, the sails are gone and one of the masts as well," added Kuran. "So I imagine that it will take a while to fix."

"A few weeks to a month I'd reckon," Cid said.

"Even with the mess inside the ship?" asked Kuran. "The storage is mostly in a state where you could easily pull things out."

"Oh that's just for repairs, cleaning out this thing would take another few weeks," Cid added.

"Then we should start cleaning up while making plans on how to get it back in shape or better."

"Better go get some cleaning supplies," Will said before leaving.

"And a few helpers."

"Sure thing."

Sometime later, Will came back holding some buckets and mops behind him were Riku and Wesley carrying more.

Wesley whistled at the sight of the ship, "A little banged up but still a pretty good ship."

"Are you actually thinking the five of us could fix this thing alone?" asked Riku. "Looks you have to get more people for the mast alone."

"Well, Terra, Aqua and Lea did say they were coming by later," Will said.

"Plus Lea did say he was going to get Roxas and Ven to help too," Wesley added.

"Hope nobody asks Sora if he wants to help," deadpanned Kuran.

"Yeah, let's face that's not happening," Riku chuckled.

"Not to mention if he tries to help, we can buy a new ship… would be much easier and cheaper than his help."

"Anyway, let's get started."

And they began with taking the storage out and looking what of it could still be used.

They were soon joined by Terra and Aqua and soon Lea came by with Roxas and Ven, "Thanks for coming!" called Kura while busy taking out a few barrels of rum.

"Hey no problem," Terra said before beginning to fix one of the holes.

"So, what are you going to do with this thing when it's fixed?" Roxas asked.

"Well… doing the obvious: sailing with it. Only problem is yet how to get and pay a decent crew."

"How about some of your mermaid girls, that seems like a good choice," Will suggested.

"Will… are you aware that we are in a short story and not in one of our Rps?" asked Kuran. "So I cannot have mermaid girls."

"But it does not establish when this takes place now, does it?"

"You got a point there," told the darkness user.

"Although thinking about it, mermaids don't have legs to move around on the ship either…" Will realized. "Ah, whatever, we'll worry about that later."

"First we need it fixed," admitted Terra as he carried out a locked chest… in fact, from all the things aboard, it was the most heavily secured one.

Curious about it, they pulled the keyblades out and unlocked it, finding gold in there. Whistling, Kuran told, "Well… that takes the worry about the cost for the materials."

"Yeah, wonder if there's any more gold left over," Wesley wondered.

"No harm in checking while we clean up, right?" Will smiled.

"I agree," told Roxas.

As they continued they did find at least two more unopened chest chests that had a bit of gold in them.

"Anything else than gold?" asked Lea while Kuran carried on.

"How far can we use this gold? Because I would like to upgrade the ship during the rebuilding."

"I'd imagine you could get some upgrades at whatever world you found this thing," Riku stated.

"Well… in this world I need not only money but also the material for the upgrades."

"I think there are some stores in the main island you could use," Riku suggested.

"Well… then we should determinate how much material we need to repair the ship, stock the cannons up to 30 broadside cannons, four chaser cannons, a well made storage room, four swivel guns, a steel plated ram, armored hull, and two mortar cannons," told Kuran. "Top notch of course"

"I'll see what I can do," Riku offered.

"Thanks."

Riku then left to place the order.

About a week had passed as everyone was finally done cleaning up the ship.

"Finally," told Kuran. "I thought we would never get all the dirt and blood out."

"I can say the same," told Lea.

"The only thing left now is to fix and replace everything that's really busted up," Will said.

"When that's done, we can sail this over to the docks and pick up the equipment you I ordered," Riku added.

"Only one question: where is Cid? We need him to get at least the hull repaired and a few sails set to get it moving… and getting the ship to the dry docks for the overhaul."

"Right here!" he called from a distance. "Just went to get my things to fix the ship up."

"Good! Then when you get it fixed up enough, we will get it over to the dry docks."

"Yeah," Will smiled before everyone proceeded to work on the ship.

The next few days were spent, repairing the mast, fixing all the holes and setting up a new sail. Eventually, the ship looked as good as new.

Kuran nodded, "Up for the modifications I say… black sails, a black eagle for the ship figure, a shield with the new ship name and a few more personal touches."

"What kind of personal touches?"

"I don't know yet… something that really screams 'my ship', like… don't know… a few designs resembling my dark weapons or keyblades?"

"I'm sure we can think of some designs and names on the way to the docks to pick up the order," Will suggested.

"For the name I thought of Dark Eagle," admitted Kuran.

"It has a nice ring to it," Terra confessed.

"I agree," Wesley added.

"Just one question before we go," began Kuran. "Who of you know how to sail a ship?"

"Oh, if there were now any kind of player…" then a screech could be heard as all looked at Kuran. "We need to hire a few sailors, don't we?"

"Don't worry, I can teach you," Wesley stated.

"How long do you need with them?" asked Kuran, pointing over while Roxas wondered.

"You do not need teaching?"

"Served some time on a few ships already" told Kuran

"Don't worry, by the time we get to the docks you'll have a good understanding on how to sail this thing," Wesley said.

"If we don't sink it in the meanwhile," laughed Lea.

"Doubt it can be worst than Will's best," Wesley grinned.

"Hey!"

"Will… he has a point about you and vehicles," sweatdropped Kuran. "It is like me and cooking…"

"How about you cook cookies?" suggested Lea.

"That's called baking," Will corrected.

"In Kuran's case it is the same thing," countered Lea.

"I suppose so."

"Lea… as much I want to harm you right now I don't want to doom the universe with Cookie Monster."

"Cookie monsters, huh?" Will mused.

Kuran handed him a link  s/9736574/32/Kingdom-Hearts-Birth-by-Fracture and told, "Read the first part… if I could do that with breakfast, then think what cookies would bring."

"Interesting," Will sweatdropped after reading said link.

"You see now?"

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder how that's possible," Will said.

"The same like I was able to kill a zombie restaurant with spaghetti with tomato sauce, or a village with scrambled eggs."

"I guess that's a mystery for another day…" Wesley stated.

"One I would welcome solving," admitted Kuran. "Perhaps I can finally learn why they end up like that."

"Well, until then, let's get over to the docks and get that equipment," suggested Riku.

"Yeah"

"Now, everybody aboard!" told Kuran. "And get the sails ready while we push the ship into the sea!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted before getting on board

"Set the sails."

They soon set sail as the ship sailed like it was as good as new.

"Good!"

"Everything seems to be working fine," Aqua smiled.

"After all the pain and sweat we poured into fixing it, it better be," Will huffed.

"But we have the wrong wind," told Kuran. "From the direction it is coming, it will take longer to sail."

"You seem to be doing well so far," Wesley noted.

He nodded and took the helm, "Half sail! We need to catch the wind in favorable way."

They adjusted the sails as such getting a better movement as the result. Kuran could turned faster to catch the winds better while setting course for the docks.

It took a little, careful maneuvering, but eventually they arrived at their destination. While the ship was pulled into the dry docks, Kuran went to gether gather the ordered materials.

He soon met the man that appeared to be in charge of the place.

"Hey there, can I help you with anything?"

"I am here for ordered ship materials Riku ordered them for Kuran Yuma."

The man looked through his clip board, "Kuran Yuma… ah, yes, here it is. We got your order in the back. Just give us a minute and we'll bring it out for you."

"Can you bring it to the dry docks? My ship is there."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

About half an hour passed before the manager got all the equipment out to the ship.

"So… how do we make designs and improvement on the ship?" murmured Kuran while looking through the plans. "How about we take designs of both my keyblade and my armor and fit it for the ship?"

"Just don't ask me to draw anything. My drawing is just as bad as my driving," Will said.

"I want to know what you think of the general idea."

"I think it's fitting," Terra said with Ven nodding in agreement.

"Hey, your ship, your call," Lea started.

"I don't see how this would look good," told Roxas while Aqua thought.

"It is fitting to Kuran's personality."

"Hmmm," Wesley thought for a moment and took out a pen and piece of paper, jotting something down, "How about this?"

He showed a doodled picture of Kuran's Dark Sword going through his shield with a design in the center of the shield being Kuran's helmet and Keyblades acting as a skull-n-crossbone.

"Looks fine as a flag," admitted Kuran. "And the ship itself? How about we paint it black and green, a black eagle as figurehead, fitting for the ship name. And black sails."

"How about the large eagle had at the front of the ship having a large cannon coming from the beak?" Ven suggested.

"A figurehead IS in the front of the ship" sweatdropped Kuran. "And why do you think I ordered four smaller cannons? They are used for shooting at the front. If we follow your idea, then we need an additional cannon to keep the ship balance intact."

"Right… sorry," Ven chuckled.

"What about carving the side of the ship to look like a giant pair of wings?" Aqua suggested.

"The entire 60 meters?" asked Kuran and tried to imagine it.

"Just a thought."

"Well, it would work going for that whole eagle look," Will pointed out.

"I think only front third or half of the ship or it would look ridiculous," told Kuran.

"I DO feel like we should add wigs somewhere though," Will stated.

"How about the sides of the deck?" suggested Aqua.

"Definitely saves us time on carving," Roxas laughed.

"That does sound like a better idea," Wesley added.

"Not to mention that we have a metal plated hull," added Kuran as well and chuckled. "So… perhaps something to add tail feathers?"

"That sounds good," Will said.

"But what could we use? IF we add a wooden construction, it could unbalance the ship and in any conflict or storm it would be the first thing to suffer. So any suggestions?"

"Maybe some more metal?" Will thought.

"Same problems!"

"Well, I got nothing."

"How about a back flag tailored like the back feathers of an eagle?" suggested Aqua. "Can be easily fixed." 

"That's true," Wesley said.

"With what design?" asked Roxas.

"Simple: the same like the flag," was Kuran's reply.

"Sounds easy," Will said.

"Yeah."

"What else?" Riku asked.

"Wheel, carvings and a few other details," told Kuran. "For the Aesthetics… but else… well… registering the ship, setting the equipment up, getting a crew and thinking on how to keep the upkeep of it even when we are away… how about offering the ship services as escort for private rides to protect from pirates?"

"Sounds good."

"But like I said… we need somebody we can trust to take care of the ship in case we are all off for a mission. Any suggestions? And please, those available, as much as I would love to ask John Silver, no soul has a clue where in the universe he is."

"I got nothing," Roxas said.

"Me neither," Lea added.

"Great…"

"Hey, I'm sure we can find someone," Will said.

"I think just let the ship be ready first, while we worry about that," suggested Kuran.

"Sounds like a plan," Terra said.

"Then let's work."

Everyone nodded before getting the ship fitted with its equipment, which of course took some time.

Eventually, the ship was fitted with the canons, "Who got the champagne?" asked Kuran. "We have to go through the traditions."

"Be back real quick," Will said before leaving, eventually coming back with a bottle.

"Thanks," told Kuran and prepared a rope to tie the bottle on.

Roxas wondered, "What are you doing?"

"Never heard of christening a ship? It is a tradition when the ship is finished and it's a celebration."

"How does that work?"

"The bottle gets tied on the rope and while declaring the name of the ship, the bottle will be smashed against the ship's hull," explains Kuran "optionally, it will be also released into the water."

"Sounds neat."

"To admit: First time doing it," laughed Kuran.

"Should be fun," Will smiled.

"Yeah Is the sign of the ship's name ready?"

"Just finished," Terra stated.

"Put it on and we start the ceremony."

"Gotcha," he said before attaching the name near the front of the ship.

Clearing his throat, Kuran declared, "Hereby I name this ship 'Black Eagle!' May it sail the seven seas until the end of time!" and swung the bottle at the hull, breaking it.

"Until the end of time? Isn't this… a bit… over optimistic?" wondered Roxas.

"Don't ruin the mood," Will said.

"Sorry."

"I gotta hand it to you, it's a fine ship," Wesley said.

"Yes it is," told Kuran. "Ready for a test drive?"

"Didn't you do that when you brought it over here?" Lea stated.

"This was BEFORE we refit the ship. And we need to register it."

"Good point," Ven said.

"Everybody on board!" told Kuran.

Lea wondered, "How about we get you a fitting outfit for your ship tours?"

"How about later," Will suggested.

"I agree," told Kuran while going to the wheel of his new ship. "You know… it feels really great!"

"I can imagine," Will said.

"Nothing like setting sail on a new ship for the first time," Wesley added.

"Set all sails!" called Kuran. "We are setting course to the harbor! And then we take the lady here for a trip!"

"Lady?" asked Roxas.

"Ships are sometimes called like that," sighed Kuran rubbing his eye brows.

"Never understood that," Will admitted.

"It's a ship thing," Wesley added.

"Just enjoy it," suggested Kuran.

"He he, sure," Roxas smiled before everyone got on.

"I just realized…" began Kuran. "I never made a captains' patent… so… can I legitimate register a ship on my name and be captain?"

"Well, are going to be an actual captain or some kind of pirate?" Riku asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I mean if you're going to be a pirate there's no need to do anything like that considering that they do what they want, right?"

"If this is your idea, then I need a hideout or home port where nobody asks questions. Can you provide it?"

"I'm just saying."

"Still! I need a port where I can safely land on."

"I'm sure we can find a place, but until then, maybe you should leave it here," Will suggested.

"Let's hope Sora doesn't decide to take it for a joy ride though," Lea laughed.

"Without a decent crew, Sora cannot hope to even move it."

"Good point."

And Kuran made course to the port to secure it there… much safer than at a random island.

"So what's next?" Terra asked.

"I would say we call it a day and tomorrow we start looking for a crew… or at least a captain and quartermaster we can trust on."

"Sounds like a plan," Aqua said.

Kuran set course to the port and some time later they anchored there and tied the ship safely.

"I don't suppose anyone would know a good place to find crewmates?" Lea wondered.

"Hey, how about the world where we found the ship?" Will suggested.

"If I want a pirate crew good place. But trustworthy pirates? Hard to come by."

"True."

"Not to mention that it seems that pirates were heavily hunted as well."

"Also true. Whatever, we'll think of something."

"Yeah… let's go home," told Kuran and opened a dark portal before entering it.


	2. A normal Trip

On the high seas sailed a ship… it was black colored brig with black sails and green trimmings. The figure head was a black eagle and the ship also sported wing-like wood designs at the sides of the quarterdeck with a flag hanging down on the backside which resembles the back feathers of an eagle.

For its defense, the ship hold held in complete 30 broadside cannons, four chaser cannons, four swivel guns, a steel plated ram, armored hull, and two mortar cannons. This ship was the Black Eagle, owed by the Dark Keybearer, Kuran Yuma.

The Black Eagle's standard crew was contained mostly of Espers, summoned beings from a different realm. There were five Sylphs, small beings in red dresses looking like girls. They were there for either blowing wind into the sails in case the winds were not fortunate or in fights, shooting razor sharp gales. Another group of five was White Mares, rabbit-like creatures specialized in healing people.

The third group was 15 Sahagins which were small blue beings with a green cap a white stomach with had a cross on a place where many humanoid beings have belly buttons . another 15 Sivans floating blue girls with long hair were serving as well on board. And for the outlook the crew had two wyverns on board, one of them always on duty.

Currently having his hands on the wheel, Kuran was holding course. Being the captain, he wore a black mantle with green trimmings. Underneath, a white shirt and a pair of black pants and black boots and on the head was a trihat. Around the neck was a green neckpiece.

On board right now they had a large amount of rum with the goal of being delivered to Singapore. Of course this delivery could have already reached its destination… but Kuran wanted to take this long travel as it is was one of the view meaning NOT to worry about an universe or his duties as Keyblade Wielder. In truth, he didn't make much money with being a captain… it was more of a hobby. Only one or two times he used his Dark Corridors for quicker deliveries as he was in need of a bit more money as his usual duties normally bring in.

He heard the door of the captain's cabin open and as he gave the wheel over to one of the Sivans, walking down the stairs to the main deck and smiled at the one coming out of the captain's cabin: Faith.

She was wearing a white/ lilac blouse with a black jacket over it which could be mistaken as for a corset. The tight pants she had were dark grey with black boots.

"First mate," told Kuran in a playful voice. "How is everything on board of my ship?"

Faith chuckled as she was really posing the first mate and replied to her 'captain', "Everything is fine captain. The load is secured and if we keep this good wind we should arrive Singapore two days earlier than anticipated."

"That is good to hear!" told Kuran with a smile. "It was really a smart decision to make you my first mate…"

"Now all we need is somebody who takes care of the ship when we aren't around…" agreed Faith and the two gazed at each other.

They moved closer to each other, Kuran's hands reaching behind Faith's back and he pulled her close and they smile to each other before their lips met and they shared a deep passionate kiss. Faith's arms wrapped around Kuran and the kiss kept on for quite a while… and it would still keep on if it wasn't for the loud shriek of the Wyvern that had watch out duty.

Kuran groaned as he broke the kiss and Faith sighed, "Always at the worst time."

"Yeah," told the darkness user and rushed up to the quarter deck again and looked at the Wyvern who cried again, looking north-west.

Pulling out a telescope, Kuran looked through and saw that a set of three ships were sailing at them… a brig and two schooners. Then he tried to look at the flags and only as they got a bit closer he told, "They belong to the Spain Naval… since we are a free trading vessel, I doubt they would come and attack us… but get better the cannons ready just in case"

Faith took a telescope as well and agreed, "Yeah… in case they mistake our flag as for a pirate one," then turning around, she shouted to the Espers. "Load the cannons! And prepare Fetri to take off!"

Fetri was the other Wyvern on board of the Black Eagle. When not on outlook duty or flying around to keep itself in shape, Fetri and its brethren Fatra were usually resting under deck, the front part of the ship customized to act as a large trap door which could be opened. The planks were moved off and the Wyvern climbs out, carefully to not get tangled with the ropes and began to flap it its wings until he put enough force behind the flaps that it raised up and flew up into the air, circling around the Black Eagle.

Also with the help of a mechanism, the mortar cannons, which were also stored under deck to make it easier to move the planks for the Wyverns were raised from their storage to their shooting place and loaded like every other weapon on board that could shoot in any fashion or range.

Kuran returned to the wheel, taking back the control of his ship. As much as Espers were able to fight, work on a ship and keep a set course with necessary corrections, the darkness user almost lost his ship upon learning that these magical creatures lack any sense of proper naval combat and go almost always at the worst position for a volley, be it broadside or the chase cannons.

While in doubt that he would have so much luck, Kuran hoped that these preparations were for the naught and the Spains Spanish would go to ignore them…

Faith had familiar thoughts and was constantly recalculating and readjusting the mortar cannons to ensure a devastating rain upon the Spanish if they decided to attack… but both humans withhold the order to shoot as they didn't want to look like aggressors… only when they shot first, they would fight.

In the past they were involved in a few naval battles and the standard plan usually involved disabling the ship's ability to chase and/or fire at them and then sail off to let them fed off themselves. In fact, if asked, Kuran sank only two ships before… the few others were just disabled and a third was only technically under his belt right after it was disabled by a storm hit and the opponent was crushed by the first large wave.

Aside from that, they really didn't want to fight this one as they had to keep eyes out for three ships… which was a pain as even with their own wind source a ship can only be so fast and react so fast to change of course and a naval battle was just a large game of outmaneuvering the opponent to not being shoot while getting into the best shooting position.

As they kept the course, Kuran waited for how the Spanish would react… at first, they simply changed course to not collide with the Black Eagle but once they had turned the brig and one of the schooners opened fire, Kuran cursed while spinning the wheel to turn the ship and give less impact space for the round shots. Sure enough the ship shook but to his luck the cannon balls only hit the reinforced hull. While denting the metal, it wouldn't be cracked by a single round.

The Sylphs were instantly in their positions to blow wind into the Black Eagle's sails to ensure that regardless the winds, the ship had top conditions.

Also Faith looked up and Kuran nodded, "Send them the rain!"

"Fire the mortars at my command!" told Faith, making a quick recalculation and once she was satisfied, she ordered. "FIRE!"

The two canons shot and over the brig and the schooners the shells of the mortar bombs rained down, damaging the decks of the three ships as they were still sailing in formation. Once the rain died down, the Espers hurried to load the next round but it would still take time and Kuran was still turning the ship.

The Wyverns knew from their drills what to do next: fly over the attackers and burn their sails!

Kuran grinned as they flew over and was trying to get into a position to shoot any of the cannons to disable the opponent's ships further… he managed to get lined up to a schooner. The Spanish released a complete broadside, but due to the reinforced hull and distance, the most damage were dents. Unlike the return shot: 15 cannon balls impacted through the schooner's hull, removing the threat of cannons on one side of the ship, except for a few ones… and since the breaches also presented now weak spots, the Espers manned the swivels and shot at the exposed gun powder, ripping more of the hull off.

Grinning, Kuran turned the Black Eagle once again and looked at the other two ships and gasped. The Wyverns were flying around them but not even trying to attack.

"Faith!" he called. "See why they aren't attacking!"

After a quick look, Faith understood and rushed to the main mast where a sort of lift existed. She grabbed the tow there, hit the lever that held it with her feet and got pulled up, reaching the top and looking over with her spyglass and cursing, "They learned up from the last encounter! They got a barrel of muskets and two reloading the fired shots! They are keeping the Wyverns at bay like that!"

Kuran nodded in understanding and turned to face the brig, "Aim the chase guns at the mast! Fire at will! We make a ramming!"

Faith understood and made her way down while the Espers aimed the for front cannons and shot the chain shots. The four flying balls slit in two, the halves connected with a chain as they span in the air and impacted with the ship. Two in the hull, one missing but the second one hitting the mast, taking out a good chunk of the side, causing it to be instable and the musketeers on the top of it were forced to leave, which was the opening window for the wyverns.

They dove down and unleashed their fire breaths, setting the sails on fire.

The Spanish on the brig were rushing to get the fire down but they lost the balance as the speeding hit the ship, with the intention to disable the rudder.

The steel plated ram in front of the Black Eagle crashed through the brig's wood and removed the rudder like cracking a cookie in half. Pulling the wheel, Kuran sailed off the disabled brig but cursed himself afterwards…

The two schooners have repositioned themselves while he concentrated on the brig and intended to get alongside and give him broadsides from both of his ship's sides.

Faith saw this as well and shouted orders to prepare for the impacts. Thinking quickly, Kuran pulled on the wheel, and turned the ship slightly and the schooners tried to correct their course to do so as well but they were too slow.

One of the schooners got rammed in the front by the naval ram of the Back Eagle, which buried itself into the smaller ship's hull to a point that sinking was the only option. The other Schooner was greeted by a complete broadside of the Black Eagle's cannons and swivel guns. And while shaking from the hits, the two wyverns appeared and started to burning the ship's sails and a dive to lay fire on the ship itself.

From the rammed schooner some tried to board the ship but didn't expect the already welcoming committee of Espers and a battle ready Faith.

Kuran gave the Espers the course control of his ship and moved down as he waited for the ship to sink enough that they could move on. It took a few minutes but once it was done, full sails were set and they returned to the old course. The wind makers stopped their work and the Espers began to clean up the little mess that appeared on the ship as they had been involved in naval combat.

The wyverns returned, while one went back to its post, the other flew a bit more until the mortar cannons were stored away and the wyvern could return to its resting place.

"That was rather easy," told Kuran as he moved up to Faith. "Normally we have more damage and a few losses due to boarding."

"Yeah… we were lucky on that," told Faith while leaning on a mast. "I bet the mess caused by shooting cannons is gone soon and the dents as well… Cid will probably ask questions again and complain that we shouldn't go into unnecessary fights."

"Tell that to the Spanish and British who are constantly attacking us," chuckled Kuran. "But right now… I want to do something else than staring to the seas…"

"Well…" began Faith and lifted her shirt slightly while pushing her pants a bit, showing Kuran a little of a certain spot. "Wanna come over and explore my caves for treasure, Captain?"

Looking over, Kuran grinned and told, "Oh… I am more than willing to see if I can find a treasure in these caves."

Moving over he pressed himself at her body and kissed her on the lips, a deep passionate kiss while holding the sides of his first mate, his lover.

A few days had passed since the incident with the Spanish as they arrived at Singapore. Since this wasn't Kuran's first trip there, the people on the docks got used to the strange crew of the Black Eagle and didn't cause any trouble as they unloaded the cargo.

After receiving the money from selling the rum, Kuran got a few fresh supplies and refilled his powder and ammunition before he turned to Faith and asked, "First mate! The long route or the short one?"

"It depends on your plans, Captain," told Faith with a grin and Kuran chuckled. "I am eager for more treasure hunting…"

"Then let's set sail and explore every island we can find," grinned Faith and they kissed before going back on board of their ship… the brig Black Eagle.


End file.
